The Grim Reaper Always Knocks Twice
by Angel of Music - Lone Wolf
Summary: In the middle of a storm, the SanzoIkkou are devastated when one of their own is strucked down with poison in a battle. What does any of this have to do with that little kid SanzoKouryu helped a long time ago?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hi! Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R cause I get disappointed easily and won't continue writing. Please do not flame or you'll be ignored, constructive criticism is allowed. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki not even my poor Sanzo.

**Chapter 1: Prolougue**

The sunrays were blocked by the dark clouds that hovered above. The silence that filled the sky was devastating. "How much do you want to bet that we won't reach an inn before it rains?" said a voice breaking the silence.

"10 000 yen," replied the blond and the brunette together.

"Oh dear, looks like no one's going to win," said the brunette with a smile plastered on his face. They were riding in a green jeep riding through the barren site. The driver was no other than the smiley faced brunette keeping both eyes on the road. (rolls eyes yeah right) The blond haired man sitting next to him was brooding silently with his bangs covering his eyes. He was wearing a beige-white robe with a sutra draped on top.

"I see…" said the red haired. _Great all it takes is a drizzle and those two are going to be zombies. _The red haired leaned back towards the seat. His long red hair had two feeler-like strands hiding the three scars on the side of his face. He pinched the nose of the sleeping kid next to him.

"Nikuman…" the kid muttered before he continued snoring. The kid had brownish-brunette hair. He had a kiddish look even though he was much older.

"Sanzo-ikkou!" shouted a voice breaking the new silence.

"Looks like we have company," the brunette said while slamming the breaks.

"Ooi, baka saru," said the blonde while kicking the kid.

"Is it breakfast time yet, Sanzo?" the kid said while trying to stiffen a yawn.

"No, but you'll be breakfast if you don't move your saru butt.

"Gojyo, stop calling me a saru, you Ero Kappa," the kid muttered.

"What did you call me, you chibi saru?" the red head called Gojyo retorted.

"Maa, maa," said the older brunette.

"Stop ignoring us!" shouted one of the youkais.

"Hai hai, gomen nasai," said the older brunette who seemed to be still smiling.

"Hakkai, if you don't change your attitude, I'll shoot you before the other two," Sanzo, the blond replied.

The youkais were furious by now, "Attack!" the leader ordered. The youkai rushed forward. A crescent blade plunged through the first round of youkais. The crescent blade was pulled back by a chain back into its metal stick owned by Gojyo. The next batch turned into dust by a gun wielded by Sanzo.

"Let's take out this old geezer," a couple of youkai whispered to each other pointing to Hakkai. Hearing this, Hakkai proceeded to kick and punch the youkais. Then he summoned his ki and blasted them. The kid had already summoned his nyoi-bo and had killed twice the amount then any one of them.

"My, my! Goku really is getting better," Hakkai said cheerfully. The fight continued on. There were only a few youkai's left by that time. But as fate would have it, it started to rain.

"Great, now we have to get wet," muttered Gojyo. Hakkai didn't have much of a smile left on his face even though it was still there as fake as ever if not more. Sanzo wasn't looking to good either. His gun had ran out of bullets so he relied on his hands and legs. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain at the back of his neck. He took it as nothing and continued to attack the remaining youkais. He began to feel very dizzy but continued to fight. Hakkai noticed Sanzo was not up to par that day but he took it as it was because of the rain. Hakkai moved in and put a shield around him and Sanzo to give Sanzo a chance to reload his gun.

At last they were down to one. The leader laughed like a madman. "Wow, look's like someone has some screws loose," said Gojyo.

"Um, Sanzo., What is that on the back of your neck?" Goku asked pointing to the back of Sanzo's neck. Sanzo reached to the back of his neck and pulled out two needles.

"Those two needles contains poisonous toxic, there is no cure on this planet. You will die, Genjo Sanzo!" he was still laughing when a bullet went through him and he disappeared. Sanzo blinked, the world was spinning. He had barely registered the fact when everything turned black.

Author's notes: Well how is it? Please leave a review on your way out. Arigato, ne? Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and added me into your favorites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Journey to the West not even my poor Sanzo.

Recap: **"Sanzo-ikkou!" shouted a voice breaking the silence.**

**Sanzo wasn't looking to good. Hakkai moved in and put a shield around him and Sanzo to give Sanzo a chance to reload his gun.**

**The leader laughed like a madman. "Sanzo, what is that at the back of your neck?" Goku asked pointing to the back of Sanzo's neck. Sanzo reached to the back of his neck and pulled out two needles.**

"**Those two needles contains poisonous toxic, there is no cure on this planet. You will die, Genjo Sanzo!" he was still laughing when a bullet went through him and he disappeared.**

**Sanzo blinked, the world was spinning, and everything went black.**

**Chapter 2: What is wrong Hakkai?**

Hakkai painfully slid forward in time to catch Sanzo who had fallen unconscious.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled.

"Ooi, namae bouzo!"

"Hakuryu!" Hakkai yelled. The dragon flew to Hakkai and turned into a jeep. Hakkai carried Sanzo to the back of the jeep where else Gojyo leaped to the front seat. "Come on Hakuryu. We should be near the village," Hakkai said as they sped off.

Gojyo kept looking back at Goku, who was unusually quiet. Goku may not have turned into Seiten Taishi on his own the last time but he still took off his limiter. "Ooi saru, the bouzo will be fine as usual," said Gojyo.

"Hmn," was all Goku said in return.

Hakkai drove into the village and nearly smashed into the clinic. "Help us!" Hakkai shouted, "He's been poisoned!"

_**Some time later**_

The three of them were still sitting quietly. They all nearly jumped when they saw the doctor come out. "How is he?" Hakkai questioned.

"Um… may I speak to you…alone," the doctor said/whispered to Hakkai. Gojyo and Goku glanced at the doctor suspiciously and stood up to protest but Hakkai reassured them. Seeing no way to argue they let Hakkai follow the doctor.

Goku sat/fell back onto the chair watching Hakkai leave. Gojyo slumped next to him and put an arm around his neck. "The doctor is probably prescribing some medicine we won't bother about," Gojyo said to Goku but wasn't really sure who was he reassuring.

Hakkai came back a little shaken but quickly held up his head and put on his fake smile, "The doctor said you can see him now."

"Hakkai, nani…"

"Gojyo, everything is alright," Hakkai interrupted with a fake smile. Goku rushed into the room Sanzo was in. Gojyo called Hakkai who ignored him and walked into the said room. Gojyo sighed suspiciously, _He will talk soon enough. _Gojyo thought before entering the room.

Author's note: Well how was it? I know it's a bit short but I think the next chappie will be much longer.


End file.
